


War of Hearts - substitution

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Алек очень долгое время не решался войти в помещение. Его ладони потели, ноги тряслись в коленях. Черт! Это же церковь в конце концов! И свадьба дело серьезное. Важное. Гости, украшения, все дела… Целая куча глаз будет смотреть на него… Твою мать! И как он вообще довел до такого? Будь его воля — и ничего этого не было бы. И хотя юноша любил Магнуса всем сердцем, но привычка подходить к торжествам с королевским размахом дико бесила Лайтвуда. Будь оно все проклято! Сейчас или никогда!





	War of Hearts - substitution

Алек очень долгое время не решался войти в помещение. Его ладони потели, ноги тряслись в коленях. Черт! Это же церковь в конце концов! И свадьба дело серьезное. Важное. Гости, украшения, все дела… Целая куча глаз будет смотреть на него… Твою мать! И как он вообще довел до такого? Будь его воля — и ничего этого не было бы. И хотя юноша любил Магнуса всем сердцем, но привычка подходить к торжествам с королевским размахом дико бесила Лайтвуда. Будь оно все проклято! Сейчас или никогда! Слово «никогда» неприятно обожгло. Оно пугало. И придавало сил.

«Давай, Алек, будь мужиком в конце концов!» — Мысленно подбодрил себя парень, распахивая тяжелые, деревянные двери, которые издали грохочущий звук при его появлении.

Словно по команде все обернулись к нему. Вот они — многочисленные глаза, смотрящие прямо в душу. Как же он ненавидит внимание! Юноша предпочел бы спешно ретироваться, но в этот момент заметил Магнуса. Мужчина стоял около священника в идеальном костюме-тройке, скроенном по его не менее идеальной фигуре. Черный, в узкую светлую полоску, с белой рубашкой и в ярко фиолетовом галстуке, с маленьким платочком-паше в тон. Его волосы были уложены в аккуратный ирокез без цветных прядей. До этой минуты Алек даже не представлял себе, что эта прическа может не топорщиться пугающими иглами, а быть такой… округлой. Более точного слова он подобрать не мог. Да и макияж мистера Бейна не отличался особой броскостью.

Увидев Магнуса, любимого и столь дорогого его сердцу, Лайтвуд просто наплевал на всех присутствующих. Включая девушку, стоящую рядом с Бейном у алтаря. Александр медленно и с каким-то вызовом шел вперед, не отпуская взгляда жениха.

— Что он здесь делает? — Раздался чей-то голос сбоку. Но юноша его проигнорировал. А может и вовсе не заметил, потому что для него весь мир сузился до единственного человека. Того, кто стоял у алтаря с другой. Алек множество раз бился об эту стену, умоляя Магнуса одуматься. Брак с Камиллой не был тем, чего Бейн хотел на самом деле. Лайтвуд был уверен в своей правоте. Уверен в них и в их взаимных чувствах друг к другу. Вот только перебороть упрямство своего избранника оказалось практически непосильной задачей. И вот теперь, здесь и сейчас, их судьба решится окончательно. Если Магнус его проигнорирует, если выберет Белкорт, то Александр исчезнет из его жизни навсегда. Вот только пусть он это сделает в его присутствии. Потому что Магнус прекрасно осознавал цель появления Алека и последствия слова «согласен».

Оба парня смотрели друг на друга не в силах оторвать взгляда.

— Приятель, ты в порядке? — Спросил Рафаэль, который стоял рядом с другом в роли его шафера.

— Я не могу дышать… — Произнес Бейн, поворачиваясь и глядя на Камиллу. Девушка растянула свои кроваво-красные губы в улыбке.

— Это и не удивительно. Такое событие! — Проворковала она, воспринимая слова своего жениха не в том значении, которое в них вкладывал Магнус. — А еще это жуткое неуважение: вот так заявляться в церковь посреди церемонии. Мог бы подождать завершения или хотя бы не опаздывать.

В этот момент священник повторил свой вопрос, обращенный к Магнусу. Мужчина должен был ответить "да" или "нет". Дать свое согласие или отказаться от всей этой затеи. Бейн еще раз посмотрел на свою невесту, которая радостно ему улыбалась, после чего перевел взгляд на Александра. Парень также неторопливо продолжал приближаться, словно неумолимая судьба. Его глаза были сосредоточены. В них отражалась надежда, уверенность и вместе с тем, уязвимость и страх. Потому что если Бейн его оттолкнет — это разобьет ему сердце. Что произошло дальше мужчина не смог бы объяснить. Он просто развернулся и твердой походкой направился к Лайтвуду.

— Милый, не стоит его выгонять и устраивать сцены посреди церемонии! — Крикнула ему вслед Камилла. — Я не довольна тем, что он явился, но это не критичный фактор.  
Алек услышал слова невесты также, как и прочие гости, за исключением, разве что галерки. Юноша остановился и внимательно смотрел на приближавшегося к нему жениха. При этом речь девушки качнула чашу весов его эмоций. И теперь в прекрасных глазах Лайтвуда было куда больше боли и тоски. Он не хотел терять этого человека! Он любил его. Он был готов на все, даже на эти унижения ради него.

Когда же Бейн приблизился и остановился около Алека, его руки потянулись к лацканам пиджака юноши. В этот момент в голове Александра скользнула мысль о том, что, возможно, его появление здорово взбесило Магнуса. Что сейчас он его ударит. Но нет. Вместо этого Бейн притянул к себе юношу, впиваясь в него жадным поцелуем. Ненасытным, страстным, жаждущим. Все те преграды, что придумывал себе мужчина, в мгновение рухнули. Все его домыслы, желание поступать как лучше и даже Камилла — пошли они все к черту! Ничто в этом мире не должно вызывать такую щемящую сердце грусть в этих ореховых глазах. И Магнус костьми ляжет, но сделает Алека счастливым! А заодно и себя самого, потому что с собой он был откровенен: Магнус нуждался в Лайтвуде куда сильнее, чем юноша в нем. Бейн не представлял своего существования без этого прекрасного человека. Его сердце распадалось на части каждый раз, когда он его отталкивал. И теперь ему хотелось компенсировать все то, через что им пришлось пройти. Хотелось просто насладиться этими пухлыми, манящими губами. Господи, Боже, да рот Алека снился ему во сне, как предмет несбыточных мечтаний. И вот теперь он дорвался до него. До своего собственного источника жизни. Единственного, кто тронул его черствое сердце.

В тот момент, когда Магнус отстранился от поцелуя, Александр потянулся за ним, словно прося еще. Не прерываться. Продолжить. Простоять так целую вечность или даже две! И Бейн не в силах был отказать ему. Он подался навстречу Лайтвуду, вновь целуя его, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, заключая в объятия, словно желая раствориться в любимом человеке.

— Dios mio! Свершилось! — Послышался довольный голос Рафаэля — Все, расходимся. Свадьбы не будет. Эти идиоты, наконец, разобрались между собой.


End file.
